


Loyal

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Eternal Diva Spoilers, Gen, Last Specter Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: It wasn’t easy for Raymond to see his friend being consumed by hate.It was not an easy choice to stay at his side and see how he was willing to hurt others to pursue his own ends.But he stayed.





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a little long for a one-shot. But there were a lot of events to cover
> 
> The always fair warning: English in not my native tongue. There might be grammar/spelling mistakes.

Those were difficult times for Raymond.

_He is not going so far_.

Raymond thought once. A naïve idea, he realized in no much time. His Master’s objective had been to defeat that sect for long, even before they knew each other.

_Since he was very young, for what I have been told._

He had hoped before his Master would abandon his plans of revenge and live a normal life when he got married and had a child. But then he lost them.

They lost them, he should say.

He had mourned their lost too. He was an employee, yes, but they were very dear to him. Truth be told, he didn’t have any family of his own, and they have been their family.

And after that Raymond was the only person left to take care of him and keep him company. He was the only person his Master could probably call a true friend. And he made no attempt on making meaningful relationships with other people since the day of that tragic lost.

It was hard to accept at first: to see a person he respected and appreciated being consumed by hate.

_I wish I knew how to help him._ He had found himself thinking, with grief.

 “Why bother in getting attached to more people, if they can be taken away so easily?” It was his response, when Raymond was still trying to change his mind about his new plans.

His master had wanted revenge before, and now he wanted revenge more than ever.

Why would he stop now, when he had less to lose?

_He has left no place for sadness. There is only hate._

Raymond wasn’t sure if the hate he felt was making him lost his mind, or if it was what kept him going on and prevented him to felt in despair.

_Maybe both._

Raymond was grateful that, despite everything he had gone through, his Master appreciated his own life: he didn’t have to worry about him trying to hurt himself.

_I will stay at his side_.

Raymond decided he could at least try to watch over him, because he was going to continue with his plans even without him.

Trying to stop him was something he didn’t considered very seriously. Knowing his friend, he would feel betrayed, and that could only take his madness further.

He was not just an old butler, anyway; he had his own set of useful abilities. To pilot different kinds of airships being one of them.

_But is it really necessary to hurt others to pursue his ends?_

Raymond couldn’t say he was really happy about it. He could say the things his friend was planning were wrong. But things are not simple and clear like in fairytales for children, where you know what is good and what is bad.

_Reckless_ was the word he though more often. _Madness_ , too

It involved hurting people. But if Targent was destroyed, wouldn’t that prevent them from hurting more people? From killing more people?

Hidden behind a mask and keeping secret his known identity, his Master was free to act according his own rules.

His plan was ambitious, to say at least.

 

There were various targets to choose and start with, all in different locations.

The first one, in the end, was the Golden Garden or Garden of Healing. Its probable location was a small rural town; it was a good place to start without being noticed so quickly by Targent. After all, previous excavations had been infructuous, and Targent was probably not active in that site.

The plan took a lot of time to prepare; previous research and various arrangements. Obtain the machines; get them to the town without getting noticed. Use a local legend to hide the machine in the fog.  He also bribed the right people

His Master selected the proper pawns (as he called them): a corrupt policeman, a family man, and some workers to maintain the machinery.

_Everything planned down to the last detail._

_But no plan is perfect._

Things weren’t free of unforeseen problems. After the first nights of digging with the machine, Raymond learned from him an unusual creature had been interrupting his activities.

“That creature…” he moved and put his hat on “It would be a shame, for science’s sake, to get rid of a living fossil, but it may be necessary. That creature is getting irritating” He stood up and cloaked himself. Raymond was used to his unusual new attire by now.

“The sound of the flute, on the other hand, helps with the illusion. These simpletons who live here are superstitious, and they believe in this specter. No one will be getting close at night”

Raymond was a good listener, but he had not really much to say, save for agreeing now and then to make know he was listening. He was his only confident in these matters. For the world, he was a famous and respected researcher.

_But after losing his family, he dislikes his other name._

 

That was not the last unplanned detail.

“This will take longer than I expected, it seems” His Master sounded annoyed “The Golden Garden seems to be pretty elusive”

“Are you worried about something else, Master?”  There was something else, he was sure.

He looked at him; his red eyes met him.

“A minor mishap…” The tone revealed it was not so minor. “…that woman saw through my disguise, and I had to take care of her”

Raymond’s reaction was small, but his Master noticed it and added “She has been locked along with the butler”

_Shame on me_. Raymond thought.

Despite of everything he was doing, one of his unwritten rules was no murder involved. He needed at least something to differentiate his methods from Targent’s. That’s why he did not kill the creature in the first place. His master was not very fond of animals, but he would try not to kill.

“However, it may prove convenient…” He continued, with a pensive look. “…now I don’t have to keep an eye on her, and a second hostage will make the mayor much more cooperative”

 “Do you plan to harm them?”  His tone was calm, but part of him worried. At this point, he wasn’t yet sure how far he was willing to go to reach his objective.

He put the mask on before he answered.

“I doubt that would be necessary” He said calmly. After a moment of silence, he added “A man can turn dangerous if he loses everything” There was a hint of madness when he said this. It happened almost every time he remembered…

_I wonder, doesn’t he see mirrored on this man’s eyes the same anger and fear he felt once?_

“Master, don’t you think Targent might be looking for these ruins?”

“They will find out, eventually…” He said with anger “But, if Targent had come here first, most of the researchers or their families would be captive in far worse conditions by now … or dead”

_He might be right_.

 “…Or being brainwashed and turning into their loyal followers, looking for this supposed greater good the Azrans have to offer” He said clenching his teeth.

He nodded silently, for he had nothing to add.

 

The plot extended for a long period of time, but in the end, it was interrupted. They managed to leave the town unnoticed. It seemed it was a failure this time, and he was already planning the next target, however, six months later, an article appeared on newspapers, telling how the Golden Garden was uncovered by Professor Layton; the same man that ruined his plan.

That only hurt his ego, but in the end, it was not a big problem. What he _really_ needed was to uncover the city. As a respected archeologist and expert in the Azran, he could ask for information or travel the place himself, and find more data for future plans, if he needed to.

The creature, the newspaper said, died due the injuries the machine provoked.

His Master didn’t care for what happened to any of the ones involved.

_But he can’t allow himself to feel sympathy, or he won’t be able to continue._

 

Despite the complications, the plan was still in motion.

His costumes had been enough to hide his identity. No one involved was able to make the connection. Not the workers, not the police chief who ended up in jail, not the members of the mayor’s family.

 

The next target was Ambrosia, located on an island. Like most of the Azran ruins, a puzzle needed to be solved to uncover them. Something related with music, this time.

Like Sycamore was a researcher, it was not difficult to make a believable reason for him being absent for long periods of time.

Raymond was at his side when he built the Detragan, but only backstage, his presence could blow up his cover, for he was Sycamore’s butler.

As Descole, he needed to convince a grieving father to keep the memories of his sick daughter on that unusual invention, the Detragan. Raymond didn’t know if the machine was purely designed by him, or if he had found some ideas on his researches about the Azrans. It was impressive either way; he requested assistant to assemble the instrument, but the blueprints were made by him.

It worked.

“Taking the memories from this girl has been a success. And just in time, she has passed away. Now implanting them in someone else seems to be more complicated…”

“Why do you need her memories?” He already knew by this point, but those comments usually meant he wanted to talk. Raymond knew his Master appreciated his company, too. He had seen him lose his temper many times, but always with others. Never with him.

 “I believe she holds the key to uncover Ambrosia”

_Again I wonder how he feels no sympathy for this man._

But actually, he said he felt _pity_ for this man. He convinced him so easily; it reminded him of the ones Targent brainwashed.

But what about the bedridden young woman whose memories were taken before she passed away?

They also needed someone else to implant the memories, and Raymond was surprised how he showed no remorse for the young kidnaped girls.

“The process isn’t permanent, probably. After Ambrosia is uncovered, I have no use for this person or these memories.”

“Won’t the person who receives these memories be affected?”

“I doubt it, Raymond. The process hasn’t affected the first subjects negatively. We may need someone with better memory to implant them, as I suspected”

_That’s why he planned that competition_ , to bring someone intellectual capable of taking the memories.

Again, professor Layton appeared to stop part of his plan. Just part of it, like before: in the end the ruins raised. And that was the objective.

However, this time his Master did not talk to him about all the details immediately. He barely said an accident happened and he fell from one of the machines when Raymond asked about his wounds.

_These are not life-threatening injuries, fortunately._

It took some time before he finally told Raymond it was caused because he lost his temper. It seemed to happen more often when he wore that mask, for he didn’t need to maintain the image of a respectable researcher.

Raymond still feared things could get out of hand. His Master could easily get hurt… Or hurt someone else badly.

_I can’t keep quiet about that topic._

“What would have happened if someone has died this time, Master?”

The question took his Master out of guard, and the answer was a troubled expression.

_Either guilt will make things worse for him, or he would stop caring anymore once he crosses that line._

_None of the prospects is good._

Raymond couldn’t think what _he_ would do. If his friend died or ended up killing someone, he would feel guilty for not stopping him.

_After all, the aquatic creature’s death was unplanned._

_What guarantees no other accidents would happen?_

 

But things were not going to stop at that point.

By then, Raymond knew his friend wouldn’t stop until he fulfilled his wish.

 

The third target: the Akbadain ruins. By that moment Targent was probably aware of his schemes; there was no need to avoid bringing attention to this already famous city, Mont d’Or.

 

“What a pair of useless fools. I found the missing person they have been looking for eighteen years without many complications” He smiled with self-satisfaction

“May I ask again why do you need this person?”

“First I was expecting to use him to obtain the mask of Order and find the ruins, but it seems he suffers from amnesia”

“Then what do you intend to do?”

 “The amnesia might make him an easier target for suggestions… And he could be bait an allow me to learn the location of the mask… and maybe bring someone useful to the city”

His master was right, and this person played his part gladly. His master tended to speak with disdain about the ones involved; Raymond could saw him grin when he narrated the events.

Like always, he was backstage, and he was not seen by the man who played as the masked gentleman.

Once more, professor Layton was dragged and used to uncover yet another Azran city. Raymond was not going to question it, or, at least, he was not going to say it out loud, but it reminded him of a kid pulling someone’s hair to bring his attention. Why did he need to make a show?

Targent was following them closely this time, as expected.

It didn’t take them much time to appear when they were admiring the Nautilus Chamber.

_This is no good._ Raymond thought, but asked calmly:

“Should we go quietly?”

The answer was, sadly, no.

Descole let his anger drive him and attacked the guards, but he was taken down by their leader. Raymond felt fear, shown in his face, replacing his normally calm expression.

He acted quickly to save his Master.

His friend.

The fear reminded him once more how much he appreciated his company.

“They have found out faster than I expected“… this means there were Targent agents hidden on Mont’d Or”

“Then I suggest we should be more careful” Raymond pointed.

“Indeed… “ He looked at him “Perhaps it was not a good idea to keep the entrance of the ruins a secret. Targent now has claimed them and there is no chance to look for clues this time”

Admitting a mistake so soon was something unusual. But the encounter with their leader left him with a bad mood for several days.

Raymond knew perfectly fine all the reasons for this anger.

His objective has been once, besides bringing Targent down, to discover what happened with his biological parents, taken by this sect when he was young.

 And he found out.

It would have been less painful if both of his parents have died.

_But no._

Truth was much more sick and twisted.

And then he lost his beloved and his daughter.

Murdered. By the person he recently discovered was his progenitor.

And yes, he was responsible for bringing that unwanted attention over his family. Not guilty, but responsible. His knowledge exceeded the field of archeology. He knew of botanic, biology, engineering… He could have been renowned in any other field. It was strange how he dedicated his entire life to study with such passion a civilization he despised so much.

_Vengeance is his obsession._

His life and work as a researcher were not enough anymore. It was then when he created this other character, Jean Descole. Raymond never knew why he chose that name or attire. But he suspected it was from a childhood fantasy, a character that would destroy his two enemies: Targent and the Azrans.

Raymond wished he could believe Sycamore was the “real” one, and Descole a product of madness.

_That would be a pretty lie if I could believe it._

No matter the name, he changed that day. The old Sycamore was no more.

His Master wanted to leave Sycamore behind, but he couldn’t. Both _characters_ were not so different, and they both served equally for reaching his objective.

As Sycamore, he  showed himself as polite and kind. He established relationships with colleagues when it was beneficial. With anyone who could be a useful source of information. He was also an authority on anything related with the Azran civilization: asking for any information about it was not suspicious, it was his work.

As Jean Descole he acted accordingly the responses he wanted to obtain from his victims. Yes, he could be charming, like Sycamore, if he needed too. It was not thought violence he convinced the composer to kidnap the girls or the amnesic man to perform his role, but with a blend of lies and facts. If he needed to cause fear, he would, like he did on the small rural town.

Raymond had, sadly, to admit he was a great actor and deceiver. It was a mystery to him why someone would trust a mysterious unknown person wearing a mask.

_Sometimes I worry about the satisfaction it seems to bring him to use people. He talks with pride about deceiving them._

_But things will change when everything is over._

 

 

The last plan was more direct, no need to use an old myth, a theater, an impressive castle, trained wolves, digging machines or even masks.

This time his Master was going to be Sycamore, and ask the assistance of professor Layton.

_A man like Layton is not going to refuse. And he knows._

Just for precaution, Raymond was asked to write the letter. His handwriting could give him away. Calligraphy was not an art he had judged necessary to cultivate.

It was also Raymond’s task to bring their guesses aboard the Bostonius and travel back to Froenborg. The trio was very easy to get fond of, and this saddened Raymond, for he knew he was loyal to his friend, and he would feel guilty to deceive this people.

This time, like the last time, Targent appeared shortly after the living mummy was released.

_I doubt he needed help to release that girl._

Maybe bringing him was a way to come in terms with his past. Raymond wondered if he planned to tell him about their link and their shared past.

 

After the girl was rescued, they made a trip to London to prepare everything for their voyage. While they were there, Layton discovered the mole from Targent in Scotland Yard, someone his Master already suspected from.

He was always aboard the Bostonius to greet them. But he was never really too far, in case his friend was in trouble. He had decided to watch over him more closely.

_After seeing him lose his temper so easily the last time…_

The way things were turning out brought some hope to Raymond. Sycamore contacting Layton’s parents to say goodbye was a nice gesture. It was nice to hear him chatting gladly with other people.

He couldn’t truly believe that everything was just an act. He even overheard him talking with Layton about the time he messed up the engines and Raymond had to go quickly to fix them.

 

When everyone else was sleeping, they were able to talk freely.

“The girl will lead us to the Aura Stones.”

“What will happen with the young miss when everything is over, Master?”

“It’s not really a girl, Raymond.”

“Were my eyes deceiving me?”

“It’s just an artifact from that cursed civilization. She… It has no pulse. It is no human”

But Raymond suspected he was worried about getting attached.

_Maybe, at least, someone has reminded him of his family?_

That’s why he was so annoyed. Vengeance was above everything else.

 

As expected, they always found Targent agents in the places they visited. Raymond was worried his master could lose his temper again, but fortunately, it didn’t happen.

 

“So the boy speaks with animals” He said to him another night, looking at the sleeping cat, Keats, he continued “I still don’t know the details of this ability, but be careful not to say anything important when you are with that cat” He made a strange expression, probably thinking that statement sounded stupid.

“I don’t discuss important matters with Master Keats” Raymond said jokingly.

“After seeing how you dressed up that snowman in Froenborg, I feel I should ask you to be more discreet” Then he moved his hands to wipe cat hair out of his suit. He was never very fond of cats, unlike him.

 

It has been a long and nice journey, but it had to come to an end.

Raymond worried when they went to meet with Bronev in The Nest, but no one was hurt.

After this, he helped his Master to escape from Layton with the Azran key. He was never too far when he could be in danger. He was Descole once more, so in the end he decided to show them his identity.

When they reached Froenborg once more, he wanted to enter the Azran Sanctuary alone.

_It is personal, after all._

Raymond worried when he saw the city being under the attack of some ancient weapons, and the sanctuary flying. He got ready to rescue him, hoping he would end this alive.

In the end their leader was captured and the temple ruined.  He went to rescue his friend from the falling temple. It seems things on the temple didn’t go smoothly; his friend seemed a little scorched.

But he was alive.

 

With his goal achieved, Raymond hoped his Master will find a different path.

“Where I am to go from here?”

“You will find a new purpose, Master. The world is your oyster and old Raymond your constant companion”

“You’re right. Let’s go, Raymond! A new adventure awaits”

He put the mask on again. His life as Sycamore was over, but Raymond was going to do anything in his power to help him find a more peaceful life, no matter the name he wanted to use.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to overthink things too much…. I re-read and edited things so many times… I had to stop or it would never end. The jump between scenes seems a little abrupt.
> 
> I wasn’t so sure how to depict Raymond. We do not have much canon information about Raymond. Since when does he know Sycamore? I assume it was a long time. He has to care greatly for his friend, if he aided him for so long, even if he acknowledges his doing is wrong. Probably he didn’t have any family of his own, and Sycamore/Descole was the closest thing to family he got.  
> I read on the Layton Wiki he is supposed to be Scottish, but I’m almost completely unfamiliar with the accent/expressions. A shame, it would probably have added a little more to the character.
> 
> Sadly, the important thing about Sycamore’s wife and daughter, for the events of the game and this fanfic, is the fact that they were death. I didn’t feel like giving them a name or physical description would add more to the story. I assume, like most of people, they were killed the same day. About his childhood, he was either adopted or raised on a foster care home, but it doesn’t seem like whoever took care of him was really significant.
> 
> I’m not much of a fan with this depiction of Sycamore and Descole being like two personalities, one “good” and other “bad”. Raymond does not seem to treat him like different persons. There a lot of dialogues as Sycamore where he belittles persons/places (“these superstitious dullards”, the shop that sells “tourist’s tat”, “these bumpkins aren’t as sophisticated…” etc.) And if he controls his temper a little more, is to avoid screwing things up.
> 
> Critics are always welcome, and anyone is free to disagree with my depiction of both characters.


End file.
